Destino
by Angie-SBM
Summary: El destinono siempre esta marcado asi como la pareja ideal, Sesshomaru tendra que lidiar con los celos de padre, cuando el joven exterminador pretenda a su niña mientras Inuyasha y compañia trataran de que no lo maten.


**Destino.**

**

* * *

Grrr… **

**Grrr…**

**Grrr…**

**Grrr…**

**Grrr…**

No era muy común que el Lord de la tierras del occidente se mostrara molesto y menos que se pusiera a gruñir como un vulgar perro pero en aquella ocasión tenia sus razones.

El primer gruñido fue lanzado cuando su medio hermano aterrizo en el castillo junto con su pareja, el segundo porque venia acompañado de el monje, la exterminadora y el zorro y el tercero por el hermano se esa exterminadora que miraba con ojos nada disimulados a su pequeña y los últimos dos por las intenciones que tenia ese chico de acercarse a su niña.

Rin se quedo parada a lado del que consideraba su padre indecisa si lanzarse sobre los brazos de su secreto novio o quedarse ahí quietecita haber que pasaba, finalmente opto por la segunda opción después de todo en su mente seguían bien gravadas las palabras que le repetían desde niña.

´´Una princesita así no se comporta y mucho menos una señorita- agregaba rápidamente su nana al ver que quería replicar, y no era la única que hacia eso inclusive jaken, que la perseguía para que se pusiera su kimono, recordaba con alegría cada momento de sus niñez ahora con quince años recién cumplidos y una próxima fiesta en camino era la jovencita mas feliz del mundo.

Inuyasha bufo cuando piso el castillo de su hermano, solo fue porque su novia se lo pidió, pero por nada mas, mantuvo la mirada a su hermano quien se notaba molesto, no lo culpaba el también se encontraba molesto, desvió la mirada recorriendo con ella el castillo, tal y como la ultima vez que había estado ahí.

´´Buenos días Sesshomaru, Rin- saludo Kagome para romper el hielo.

´´Buenos días a todos- saludo alegremente Rin pero en especial a Kohaku, cosa que no le agrado para nada al Youkai pero prefirió quedarse ahí, pensando que estaba alucinando además ¿Qué interés podría tener su pequeña por ese humano?

´´Vamos les enseñare su habitación- dijo Rin sin poder contenerse y tomo la mano de Kohaku y Shippo para conducirlos a su habitación temporal, la penetrante mirada de sesshomaru penetro la espalda de los dos muchachos que prefirieron no voltear con temor de que los atacara, sesshomaru solo los siguió sin querer emitió otro gruñido de disgusto, por otro lado Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome, todos listos para actuar cuando los celos paternales de sesshomaru salieran a flote, todos suspiraron cuando la mirada del Lord regreso hacia ellos.

´´Vamos- dijo dándose la vuelta para conducirlos hacia sus cuartos.

´´Rin se paso toda la tarde con sus amigos, hablando y hablando y siendo uno que otro beso robado por su novio pero siempre procurando estar alerta si no quería estar muerto.

´´Ya tortolitos vamos a jugar- dijo Shippo al verlos tan juntos y el tan abandonado.

´´¿A que?- pregunto el exterminador pero sin separarse de Rin.

´´Peleas.

´´¿Peleas?- pregunto confundido.

´´Si como si estuviéramos entrenado- dijo animado.

´´Ah, eso.

´´Si yo también quiero jugar a eso- dijo emocionada Rin.

´´Pero Rin- rato de hacerla razonar el joven.

´´¿Qué?

´´Te puedes lastimar- si algo que había aprendido esa jovencita en todos sus años que estuvo con el Youkai era a tener ctemperamento sin perder la inocencia que lo caracterizaba y los chicos estaban apunto de descubrir ese temperamento.

´´¿Por qué, ya también puedo ser muy fuerte?- dijo retadoramente poniéndose de pie haciendo que los otros dos retrocedieran unos pasos ante esa intimidante mirada cien por ciento propiedad de su padre adoptivo. Kohaku hizo una nota mental de no molestar mas de lo debido a su novia por si las dudas.- ¿Entonces?- pregunto clavándoles la mirada, ambos chicos se dirigieron una mirada rápida y asintieron temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar si se negaban- bien- dijo volviendo a mostrara su sonrisa infantil, ambos suspiraron aliviados.

´´Bien necesitamos un juez- dijo Shippo después de que se le pasara el susto.

´´¿para?

´´Para que la pelea sea justa y sin trampas- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

´´Seeshomaru-sama.

´´¡NO!- gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, Rin los contemplo sin entender su actitud.

´´¿Por qué?- pregunto.

´´Porque... eh... porque... Shippo.

´´Pues... porque no queremos molestarlo seguramente a de estar muy ocupado con tu fiesta- Rin lo medito un momento antes de asentir.

´´Bien entonces a quien.

´´Vamos por el perro tonto- los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron en busca del perro tonto que no tenia otro nombre mas que Inuyasha.

´´Abajo- oyeron la voz de Kagome y luego el cuerpo de Hanyou estrellándose contra el suelo.

´´¿qué hiciste esta vez perro tonto?- pregutno el zorro parándose enfrente de el.

´´Cállate- dijo antes de que Inuyasha pudiera golpearlo otro abajo lo mando al suelo.

´´Ka...go...me...- murmuro desd el suelo.

´´¿Qué sucede Kagome?- Pregunto Rin desde su lugar, observando con detenimiento la masa del suelo, tantas las veces ya lo había visto pero no por eso dejaba de ser interesante... si esa era la forma correcta de llamarlo interesante...

´´No pasa nada Rin, ven quiero hablar contigo- dijo dulcemente Kagome pero pasando sobre el cuerpo tendido de Inuyasha quien se quejo, principalmente porque la chica usaba unos tacones demasiado puntiagudos para su espalda.

´´Si- dijo sin saber muy bien de que era lo que quería hablar. Una vez lo suficientemente alejadas de miradas y oídos curiosos y al fin poder hablar como es debido.

´´¿Qué sucede Kagome?- pregunto ante la actitud extraña de su mayor a quien sin duda respetaba abiertamente y de quien había aprendido muchas cosas.

´´Felicidades- dijo dándole u fuerte abrazo dejando un poco confundida a la chica pero que momentos después correspondido.

´´Gracias- dijo para luego separase y quedar enfrente de ello-¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunto sabiendo que felicitarla no era la única razón para separarla del grupo.

´´Pues... ¿Quería preguntarte que tal tu relación con Kohaku?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara, las mejillas de la adolescente se sonrojaron ante esa mención.

´´Bien-.- dijo tímidamente.

´´Vamos cuéntame, Kohaku no quiso darnos detalles- el sonrojo de Rin fue mas intenso y mas cuando divisaron y escucharon a Sango gritar para llegar junto a ellas.

´´Ya te contó- pregunto emocionada la exterminadora.

´´No, apenas lo iba a hacer.

´´Pues oigo- dijo contenta- vamos Rin.

´´Rin bajo los ojos sin saber donde comenzar, no estaba acostumbrada a que la interrogaran, bueno en realidad si ellas siempre lo hacían, pero ahora era diferente su novio era hermano de Sango y amigo de Kagome.

´´Este...

´´Vamos ¿Cómo te propuso que fueras su novia?

´´¿Cuándo?

´´¿Qué te dio?

´´Fue romántico.

´´¿Se puso nervioso?- tantas preguntas que no supo por donde comenzar.

´´Me lo propuso afuera de la aldea, me dio una flor y si fue romántico- dijo casi en un murmullo que las dos chicas tuvieron que acercare para escucharla mejor y cuando escucharon su respuesta no pudieron mas que saltar de dicha y pegar tremendos gritos que parecía que las estaban matando, por lo cual la presencia de los muchachos llego sin necesidad.

´´¿Qué pasa?

´´¿Un moustro?- pregunto Miroku preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar estando en ese castillo.

´´No, no, nada, cosas de mujeres- dijo Kagome sin darle importancia.

´´Seguramente tonterías- dijo inuyasha aun con la espada que había sacado dobre su hombro, esto enojo mas a la sacerdotisa que aun no se le pasaba el coraje de su ultima pelea.

´´¡Abajo!

´´Tonto- repitieron en coro sus amigos.

´´Ya que Inuyasha esta aquí podemos empezar- dijo con emoción Rin, todos los adultos la miraron sin comprender.

´´Es que planeábamos una batalla de practica y necesitábamos un juez- dijo Shippo.

´´Yo quiero participar- dijo inuyasha inmediatamente.

´´Se supone que tu eres el juez- dijo Shippo conteniéndose para no lanzarle un insulto.

´´Tu y Kohaku van a pelear- pregunto Kagome, sin saber para que querían u juez exactamente ya que ellos solían entrenar juntos y nunca necesitaron un juez además tenían a Rin para eso.

´´Es que Rin quiere participar- menciono Kohaku y todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, ellos sabían que Rin tenia practica en una que otra arma entre ellas el arco gracias a Kagome pero no la creían lo suficientemente capaz de enfrentar a alguien como esos chicos.

´´¿Rin estas segura de eso?- se aventuro a preguntar Kagome.

´´Si.

´´Feh... déjala participar si quiere- dijo Inuyasha- no veo el problema.

´´Si yo quiero participar- dijo con emoción la chica.

´´Bien pero solo es un juego- advirtió la sacerdotisa- ¿Vas a participar Inuyasha?

´´No- dijo sin darle importancia- ¿Quiero ver?- ninguno le dio importancia al asunto, pero inuyasha no quería participar porque sabia que no podría controlarse en una pelea y lastimaría a la protegida de su hermano y ahí se metería en problemas, el zorrito le podía llamar tonto cuantas veces quisiera pero no era idiota.

´´Empezamos- dijo Rin ansiosa. Los demás no tuvieron nada mas que objetar.

´´¿Quién va primero?- pregunto el Hanyou.

´´Yo- dijo Rin.

´´Yo tambien- dijo Kohaku con toda la intención de dejar ganar a su novia sin resultar tan obvio, pero las cosas no salen como uno siempre quisiera, fue demasiado para Rin y para los chicos a quienes les salía una gota de sudor que le chico estaba fingiendo.

´´Sango tu hermano se ve...

´´Ridículo- dijo la exterminadora viendo lo patético de la actuación de su hermano, todos asintieron como confirmación.

´´Por otro lado Rin ya se había artado, no era débil, sesshomaru no solo la trajo de adorno los años que estuvieron buscando a Naraku había aprendió muchas cosas y sesshomaru le había enseñado otras tanto, Kohaku lanzo su arma filosa aun lado de Rin quien aprovecho eso para tomar la cadena y jalarla haciendo que el chico se desequilibrara y terminara en el suelo, la caída sonó tan estrepitosamente como lo hacia Inuyasha.

´´¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto la voz fría de Sesshomaru, todo se detuvo por un momento Inuyasha y Miroku disimuladamente escondidos detrás de sus parejas, Shippo con un pie listo para correr y Kohaku aun en el suelo, Rin soltó la cadena para correr hasta su padre y dedicarle una tierna sonrisa, Sesshomaru alzo la vista esperando una respuesta de alguno de ellos.

´´Estábamos jugando.

´´¿Jugando?- pregunto a su protegida.

´´Si, a lo combates, Inuyasha es el juez- El aludido solo se escondió mas tras la espalda de Kagome.

´´Yo gane- dijo alegremente, ante esto Sesshomaru esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

´´Me alegro que el entrenamiento que te di no fue en vano- dijo para dar la vuelta y marcharse.

´´Entrenamiento- pregunto Kohaku desde el suelo.

´´Si, no lo sabían.

´´Mi hermano te enseño a pelear.

´´Si y algunos sirviente- dijo.

´´¿Sabes manejar la espada?

´´Claro.

Kohaku dudo un momento para luego marcharse y no detenerse cuando la voz de su Novia lo llamo.

´´¿qué le pasa?- pregunto Rin con un semblante triste en el rostro.

´´Sango lo siguió hasta que l alcanzo.

´´¿Kohaku?- llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta en cambio si unos sollozos- ¿Qué pasa?- al fin el joven exterminador se dio vuelta y sango pudo ver el rostro triste del joven-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo dulcemente.

´´Rin- dijo en un sollozo.

´´¿Es porque te gano?- el asintió con la cabeza- Oh Kohaku no te debes sentir mal por eso, que seas un hombre no quiere decir que siempre tu vas a ganar mírame a mi siempre le gano a Miroku- Kohaku sonrió ante la mención pero negó nuevamente con la cabeza- ¿No¿Entonces?

´´Como a va dejarme Sesshomaru que ande con Rin si siquiera podré defenderla- dijo con melancolía.

´´Mírame- dijo tomando el rostro del chico- Quieres a Rin.

´´Si- dijo sin duda.

´´Entonces eso es lo importante, a ella solo le importa que tu la quieras y eso es suficiente para protegerla y Sesshomaru se dará cuenta de ello, te lo aseguro- Kohaku medito las palabras de su hermana y asintió suavemente- Bien ahora vete a disculpar con Rin por tu comportamiento- el joven accedió y fue en busca de la chica que ahora se encontraba en brazos de Kagome quien había corrido a todos los varones del lugar. Cuando el chico llego a su lado así la encontro llorando entre los brazos protectores de quien ahora consideraba su tía, Kagome los dejo solos y se retiro a los reconfortantes brazos de su pareja.

La fiesta de la ahora Lady Rin hija del poderoso demonio de las tierras del oeste Lord Sesshomaru, fue de las mas grandes en mucho tiempos y mas divertidas sin dudas para los espectadores en especial cuando se le dio la noticia al señor de que el joven exterminador pretendía a su niña siendo el pobre perseguido como una presa y que por suerte no fue capturado gracias a el hermano del Lord.

Kagome sonrió mientras sostenía su copa en realidad no le veía mucho futuro a esa relación, había investigado su futuro en su propia época había tenido que desempolvar cientos de libros antiguos de la biblioteca hasta dar con el adecuado y al fin lo había hecho en el libro se leía así:

_Desde hace siglos se cuentan leyendas de temibles moustros pero ninguna como la Lord Inuyasha hijo de un poderoso Youkai y una humana que se lanzo junto con un monje, una exterminadora, un pequeño zorro y una sacerdotisa en busca de la perla de Shikon enfrascados en una gran batalla contra Naraku un demonio poderos con la ayuda de su Hermano mayor Lord Sesshomaru un Youkai completo en compañía de su fiel acompañante y una pequeña humana que contraería matrimonio con otra bestia siendo quien seria este y su descendencia con la humana quienes se encargarían de proteger las tierras del señor._

Kagome suspiro y observo a Rin quien bailaba curiosamente con un demonio perro, no sabia cual seria el futuro que le deparaba a es aniña ni tampoco el de ella ya que no se podía distinguir lo que ahí se decía con total claridad, ya que todo estaba muy borroso y solo se distinguía hasta _pequeña humana_ lo demás con gran esfuerzo había podido descifrar, un futuro aun no escrito pero que esperaba que Inuyasha y sus amigos siguieran formado parte de el, Tal vez el de la pequeña ya estaba escrito, Talvez no, todo era cuestión de ver, esperar y vivir.

´´Kagome ¿Bailamos?- pregunto Inuyasha tan tímido como de costumbre la sacerdotisa sonrió y tomo la mano extendida de su novio para luego dirigirse a la pista de baile, si todo era cuestión de vivir.

Fin

_Los cambios pueden venir del poder de muchos pero solo cuando el cambio viene de esos muchos se podrá formar lo que es invencible el poder de uno._

Hola, espero que para quien la leyo le guste la historia y lo espero saber con sus comentarios, gracias.

Atte:  
Angie:SBM


End file.
